On a Day Like Any Other
by 1337ninja
Summary: Ciel is waiting for his butler to return home... Set in modern day London, demonCiel/Sebastian smut. First fanfic I've written, hope it's any good...


Ciel gazed upwards, trailing a crack in the wall. His young, innocent eyes were a mask of hundreds of years of life. The years since he had become a demon had been dull, uneventful, save for the consumption of souls and his favourite plaything, Sebastian. Ciel had watched the evolution of technology since the nineteenth century, and made sure his toy company had stayed on top well into the twenty-first, and yet he found nothing about this life satisfied him. He clumsily reached for his cup and took a sip of tea. Sebastian was out for the afternoon running errands, a job more suited to a servant. However, in an attempt at discretion, Ciel gave up the luxury of labourers long ago.

Ciel heaved a sigh as he sat upright on the bed. Though, in reality, he may have already lived more than one lifetime, he still often behaved like a child. He reached for one of the many board games by his bedside, hastily browsing the titles and tossing the games aside. He let out a groan as he rolled back onto the bed and reached for his cell phone. Without hesitation he dialed the number he had memorized years ago and waited impatiently as the dial tone beeped.

Beeeep…

Beeeep…

Beeeep…

"Hello, you've reached Sebastian Michaelis. I am unavailable to accept your call at the moment, but I will be sure to call you back when I am able. Oh, and if this is the Young Master, please do have patience. I won't be gone long,"

Ciel rolled his eyes and hung up the phone.

"Sebastian, where_ are_ you?" He huffed.

After what seemed to him an eternity of waiting (a rare occurrence in demons) he finally heard the knob of his door turn as a familiar black-clad leg stepped through the entrance. Ciel, in an attempt to hide his joy, mumbled "What took you so long?" and focused on the scenery outside of his window.

"My Lord, could it be that you… missed me?" Ciel could hear from his voice that Sebastian was smirking.

"No, of course not. Don't be ridiculous." He snuck a glance over his shoulder, admiring Sebastians sleek, red eyes and his slender frame. Suddenly, Sebastian's eyes met his and Ciel froze.

"Oh my, My Lord, what's with that look? I do believe you're blushing," Sebastian flashed a smile, his fangs clearly visible now, as Ciel's cheeks blushed beet-red. In a panic, Ciel revealed his own red eyes and smiled.

"Don't get too cocky, _servant_," Ciel rose to his feet now, a confident stride as he stepped towards Sebastian. He rested his hand on the butler's chest, and Sebastian's eyes widened at his master's change in demeanor. He looked down at the eternal-boy's attire.

"Did you never change into your clothes this morning? My, you need me to do that too, after all these years?" Ciel looked away again, a stubborn look on his face.

"I just didn't see the purpose of getting dressed today, seeing as nothing was planned,"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? We've got _big_ plans today," Sebastian slowly began undressing the boy. Once Ciel was fully undressed, he couldn't help but feel a little too… revealed. There was a long pause, and Ciel had to wonder what was taking so long. He gave a quizzical and irritated look.

"Well? Aren't you going to dress me?" The moment Ciel asked the question, Sebastian pushed him onto the bed, and Ciel stifled a gasp. The butler was leaning over his naked body, a crooked, mischievous smile playing at his lips.

"No, My Lord, I think not," Sebastian reached down and grabbed Ciel's now erect member, tracing his fingers up and down the shaft. Ciel suppressed a moan and flinched.

"S-Sebastian…! I-I…!" Ciel weakly attempted to resist, but his mind was clouded, and something was stirring within him. It was rare that Sebastian got like this, and the Young Master secretly _loved_ it.

"If you truly wish me to stop, just _command it_, My Lord," Sebastian wrapped his hand tightly around Ciel's member, using his other hand to press down against his chest. As Sebastian slowly moved his hand up and down, Ciel could no longer control himself and let out a loud moan of pleasure. He increased speed as the Phantomhive heir closed his eyes.

"What's this, My Lord? Could it be this _feels good_?" Sebastian leaned down and began to lick and bite Ciel's chest, the wounds healing immediately after. He undid the buttons of his own shirt and, curving his back, kissed the head of Ciel's erection, then licked up the shaft and up to Ciel's chest. Ciel let out a final gasp as he ejaculated, a thin stream of white staining the sheets. Sebastian appeared satisfied as he mumbled, "I'll go out to fetch some new sheets later tonight," Still panting, Ciel rose from the bed, flashing the bright red of his eyes.

"We aren't done here, _butler,_" He laid both his hands on the butler's chest as he dug in and ripped off his shirt, turning it into nothing but a pile of torn cloth on the ground. He hungrily pulled down Sebastian's pants, revealing the large manhood hidden beneath, already erect. Ciel fell to his knees and, holding it in his hands, took the full member into his mouth. He rolled his tongue in circles along the shaft as he let out a moan, the vibrations causing Sebastian to close his eyes. He smirked and chuckled as Ciel rhythmically bobbed his head and continued to lick.

"My, this is a somewhat compromising position for the Young Master to be in," He began to thrust into Ciel's small, open mouth, feeling the tight, warm, wet feel of it. "Have you been… practicing?" Sebastian couldn't help but to shiver as the boy's mouth tightened and suction increased. Ciel attempted to mutter "Don't be ridiculous", which came out as incomprehensible gibberish with his mouth full. Sebastian let out a low groan and Ciel removed the member from his mouth, still teasing it with his hands. Sebastian, no longer able to show his well-practiced self-restraint, pushed Ciel away from him, forcing him to lean over the bed. Slowly bringing his lower-body to meet Ciel's, the Young Master demanded he hurry up. Sebastian leaned forward, licked Ciel's ear, exhaled slowly, and whispered, "Yes, My Lord,"

He gripped his manhood in his hands, and brought it to meet Ciel's behind. He began by putting only the tip inside, swaying his hips slowly, teasing the boy. Ciel shivered with anticipation, and Sebastian pushed the entirety of his member inside him, causing him to yelp with surprise and pleasure. He pulled out so that only the tip was inside once again, and began thrusting like this, in and out, again and again as the boy moaned louder and louder, gripping the sheets in desperation. He reached for his own member and began to jerk it to the rhythm of Sebastian's thrusts. Sebastian squeezed Ciel's buttocks roughly, and leaned into Ciel, licking his back and biting his neck. He could no longer stop himself, and began thrusting, as hard as he could, his desperation and desire apparent with every movement. Ciel, himself, was also thrusting into his bed sheets, his own hand moving faster and faster. Both were grunting and moaning, loud enough to wake an entire street. Sebastian spoke, "Forgive me, Master, I cannot hold out much longer," with three final movements, Sebastian let out a gasp and Ciel began to shiver as they came simultaneously and collapsed, one on top of the other, onto the bed. Still panting, Sebastian redressed himself, frowned at the torn shirt on the floor, and regained his calm, cool demeanor.

"What would the Young Master like for dessert…?"


End file.
